


Savage Love

by Cherry0Berryx



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry0Berryx/pseuds/Cherry0Berryx
Summary: O
Relationships: Derpy/William Afton
Kudos: 1





	Savage Love

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry tbus is satire

One day derpy wasin the hungey games with a bunch of weirdos and she suddenly saw william afton murdering the crap outta cat mike and derpy was like "AWOOGA" andher heart went doki doki and william spoted her and was like "owo who's this hehe~" and derpy had a heart attack and died because william was too seggsy for her lol


End file.
